BedtimeStories
by C-artist
Summary: Annisina just finished her new story and Greta gets it in hands. When she asks her daddies to read it for her, they discover Annisina's story is not like her usual ones. Yuuram/Wolfyuu.


Annisina just finished her new story and Greta, the maou's daughter, took as soon as possible, because she heard she was in it. So she ran down the hallways towards her parent's bedroom.

Yuuri and Wolfram were changing for bed as Greta knocked on their door.

"Who's there?" Yuuri asked.

"It's me, Greta!" the little girl called out.

"You know you don't have to knock…You always can come in."

So the girl opened the door and closed it behind her. Walking over to Yuuri she exposed the book in outstretched arms.

"Yuuri, Can you read this to me?" Greta asked sweetly.

"Ah, you already picked out your bedtime-story! Of course we can read it!" Yuuri said, taking the book from his daughter. "Wolfram, can you read it? You're so much better at it!"

"Sure." Wolfram replied, he took it and dropped himself on the bed. On his belly, propped up on his elbows, he lied across it and opened the book. Yuuri sat with his legs under the covers leaning his head against the headboard. Greta climbed in bed too. Laying on her side next to Yuuri, she let her head rest on Yuuri's chest.

"Alright, let's start…" Wolfram turned the first page and started reading. "It's called 'the maou's future', 'Once upon a time there was a King named Shibuya Yuuri-'"

"What-wait, why is my name in there?!" Yuuri asked.

"Because the story is about you, Yuuri! And Annisina said I was in it too! And maybe you too, Wolfram!" Greta replied happily.

"Since when does Annisina write stories about people other then herself?" Yuuri was getting afraid, if she didn't use herself then what was going to happen?

"Wolfram, can you please continue? I really want to know what happens next!" Greta asked.

"Yeah, let's see how it continues," Wolfram smirked while shooting a taunting glance Yuuri's way, thinking of one particular scenario. "So 'Once upon a time there was a King named Shibuya Yuuri. To him cam the fate nobody dared to dream of. It had been two years since he first met his companions with as most important, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, his soon-to-be-fiancé.'" Wolfram shot Yuuri again a taunting look and Yuuri got even more scared. " 'I think it was a half year later that Little Greta joined the castle as their daughter.-'"

"That's me!" Greta beamed.

"Yuuri, why are you pulling such an ugly face?" Wolfram asked grinning, referring to his fiancé's horrid face.

"…I know where this is heading and I don't like it that much…" Yuuri stated.

"So, where does it heads?" Wolfram asked.

"…we are going to get married or…intimate…" Yuuri spoke softly, Greta looked puzzled.

"What does intimate means?" She asked them, but they shrugged it off.

"Like we aren't going to marry anyway…" Wolfram said.

"…" Yuuri didn't answer, because Greta was with them. He was really afraid she would be upset if he denied it.

"Oh, come on, Yuuri! It's just a story, maybe it will even lightens things up!." Wolfram tried to ease the black-haired boy's mind.

"Ssh, can you continue, Wolfram?" Wolfram nodded and bent back to the book, starting again.

"'King Yuuri never thought he would fall for boys and than about a year later, Yuuri found out about his true feelings…It was when Wolfram was badly hurt from an attack and saved Yuuri… After Wolfram was recovered he confessed, on a very romantic manner, I'm sure! But of course, there were no witnesses so no one can be sure about it, except for the two new lovers. Well, we got to know he asked him to marry him and that's what happened another half year later. Wolfram and King Yuuri were standing before the altar, a beautiful couple, white and black. Then the moment of the kiss was there, both stared into the other's eyes deeply and of course, very in love.'"

"Wait a minute! You are not just fantasizing this, are you?"

"Of course not, Wimp!" He showed the book and Yuuri gulped when he saw Wolfram wasn't lying.

"When are you going to marry for real?" Greta asked both her daddies.

"Well, we don't know yet," Wolfram replied. "But let's continue with the story, shall we?" Greta nodded.

"'They moved closer to each other and before the eyes of hundreds of people their lips met and they kissed…because that's what parent's do.-'" Wolfram was interrupted by running footsteps in the hallway and then the door burst open.

"Greta! Do you have that new book I've writhen?" Annisina spotted the book and rushed over to the bed. "Can I have it back? Oh, wait…you were already reading it…"

"What is it, Annisina?" Yuuri asked, slightly flushed from the last scene of the book.

"Well, uh…You…Can I have it back? I'm sorry if it offended you, Heika…but it wasn't supposed to be told, it was just a private fantasy…but Greta took it before I could stop her and-" she rambled.

"It's okay, here's your book." Yuuri grabbed it from Wolfram and handed it over. Annisina took it and left.

"Why did you do that?!" Wolfram hissed.

"I don't think it's important to know more of her mad fantasy…we can make up or own future and you know it!" Yuuri stated.

Wolfram moved to sit on his knees and Greta sat up too. She hesitated, but finally gathered up some courage and asked it.

"Yuuri, do you love Wolfram?"

"Uhm, uh…uhm, well-" He blushed, but Greta interrupted him.

"If it's normal for parents to kiss…like in the book, then why don't you do it?" Yuuri gasped and Wolfram looked at him leaning in a bit.

"Yeah, Yuuri…why don't we?" he said seductively.

"I…uhm…don't know." He tried to sound normal, but fear was clearly heard.

"You love each other, right? Like Uncle Gwen' and Günter!" Greta smiled. Yuuri and Wolfram chocked on their saliva.

"W-what?" They brought out.

"I needed Gwen', so I walked in his office and he was kissing Günter." Greta explained happily.

"No way!" Wolfram whispered shocked, but he was also happy that their daughter wasn't disgusted at two men kissing.

"Well, that means he won't be chasing me so much anymore!" Yuuri said happily, also glad with their daughter.

"Isn't it great? Both looked really happy!" Greta beamed and the two boys nodded. Then Wolfram brought his attention to Yuuri again.

"So back to the subject…Why don't we kiss?" he leaned in even closer.

"I don't know." Yuuri said very nervous.

"Then let's do it, shall we?" Wolfram brought his head in front of Yuuri's and pressed his soft lips gently against Yuuri's. Yuuri didn't dare to move, completely frozen in the moment. Greta squealed happily and was bouncing up and down on the bed. Yuuri closed his eyes, because secretly he enjoyed it, if felt better than he would ever think it would. Wolfram noticed Yuuri started to give in and deepened the kiss, but then Greta spoke up, making both realize again that they weren't alone.

"Yay! Daddy Yuuri loves Daddy Wolfram!" She beamed.

The boys broke apart, blushing tomato red.

"Uhm…well, uhm…Wolf?" Wolfram turned his gaze to Yuuri. "I…Think I actually do love you…" Yuuri scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Wolfram laughed at that.

"Yeah, you better do, wimp!"

And that was the beginning of a new happy family, not an ordinary one of course, Yuuri was king and Wolfram was Prince, but they never could have wanted it different.


End file.
